Ocrais
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Hunger is a deadly plague that claims the lives of many every single day. Worse, this plague cannot be eradicated and the extent at which it causes damage is increased during famines. In some extreme circumstances it can even result in one of the most taboo consequences known to humanity as we know it. WARNING: may trigger insomnia and/or anorexia in some readers.
1. Chapter 1

**This is possibly my most disturbing fic yet. This story will probably put you off eating for a while. Ironically, this fic was inspired by the large quantity of Easter eggs I have eaten over the past few weeks and I still have five more eggs left. So if you still have Easter eggs to eat, I'd recommend eating all of them before reading this fic. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Total Drama**_** would be unsuitable for children if I owned it. Also, I don't hold any responsibility whatsoever from any injury or mental illness you may sustain as a result of reading this fic.**

* * *

Owen was rummaging through the kitchen at Playa des Losers looking for something to eat. Unfortunately for him, there was nothing edible in the kitchen. Owen sighed and burst into tears as Chef barged into the kitchen.

"YO GLUTTON, WOTCHA DOIN' IN MAH KITCHEN?!" Chef bellowed. Owen pulled the cook close and cried on his shoulder.

"THERE'S NO FOOD!" Owen wailed.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ATE EVERYTHING!" Chef roared. Owen ignored him and continued sobbing as he picked Chef up and slide the cook head first down his throat. Owen swallowed Chef Hatchet whole and burped out the cook's baker hat. Alejandro stood at the doorway, watching this in sheer horror.

"OWEN!" Alejandro spluttered. "DO YOU EVEN REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, YOU SICK BASTARD?!"

"I was hungry!" Owen protested.

"Yeah, well now I don't know if I'll be able to eat again!" Alejandro hissed. "I'm alerting the RCMP!" He marched off in search of a telephone. Sure he hated Chef Hatchet with a passion but the Spaniard was in no way comfortable being on the same island as a cannibal. Speaking of which, Alejandro found himself being scooped up and swallowed whole.

Unsurprisingly, it was Owen that ate Alejandro. He did not eat Alejandro just because Alejandro was going to rat him out to the authorities. Even after eating Chef, Owen was still hungry.

As a matter of fact, the big lovable oaf was **still** hungry. He left the kitchen in search of more food to eat.

Sadly, there was no more non-taboo food left on the island.

* * *

"Alejandro? ALEJANDRO?! UGH, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Bridgette and Geoff and Mike and Zoey were hanging out in the hot tub by the pool. Geoff and Mike were talking about sports while Zoey and Bridgette were sitting at the other end of the hot tub having girl talk. However, the two couples couldn't help but notice Heather pacing around the patio calling out for Alejandro. Heather sighed relentlessly and marched up to the hot tub.

"Have any of you freaks seen Alejandro?!" Heather demanded.

"Why, because you want to shift him?" Geoff jeered.

"Get bent!" sneered Heather. "I just want to know where he is!"

"I'm sure you have his number," said Zoey, rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" snapped Heather. "What Alejandro and I do is none of your business!"

"As long as it doesn't involve sabotaging other people!" Mike snapped back, angry that Heather snapped at his girlfriend.

"Whatever!" huffed Heather. "The jerk won't answer his phone!"

"Maybe he was only using you for personal gain as he does with everyone else on the show," said Bridgette, remembering the day Alejandro tricked her and got her tongue stuck to a pole in the Yukon.

"Shut up!" hissed Heather. "Maybe the battery's dead! He probably forgot to charge his phone or something!" All of a sudden, she was lifted up into the air and stuffed down Owen's throat.

"Or maybe he was eaten by Owen," said a startled Mike.

Owen laughed nervously. "Sorry about that," he sheepishly replied. "I was hungry and there's no food left."

"There's no food left?" a shocked Bridgette asked.

"What are we going to do?" asked Zoey.

"I dunno," said Owen. "But I'm still hungry."

"Oh, well Bridge and I have some stuff to do and I'm pretty sure that Zoey and Mike have stuff to do as well so…. Later!" Geoff jumped up, grabbed Bridgette by the wrist and ran off, followed by Mike and Zoey. These people were Owen's friends, but giving in to his eternal hunger once again, the beast followed the group in hot pursuit.

* * *

**Well there you have it; the outset of a possible successor to the Meiwes case in Germany. Owen is bisexual after all; well at least I think he is anyway. I know there are plenty of stories that I have written where Owen has eaten someone, but this one takes Owen's cannibalistic tendencies to a whole new level. If you were offended or disturbed (or both) by the content of this chapter, well... the next few chapters may as well leave you permanently mute. Well I'd better wrap this up because dinner's ready at my house.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The seven reviews so far gave me more fire power to update **_**Ocrais**_**. Everyone seems to like the idea so that's why I'm updating in such a short notice. The disclaimer and the warning are in the author's note at the top of the previous chapter. Refer to that author's note if you mentally think that I own **_**Total Drama**_** or anything related to it.**

* * *

Mike, Zoey, Geoff and Bridgette were running through the building, corridor after corridor, in the hopes that they will lose Owen. Sure, they knew very well that Owen loved them. Geoff was even one of the very few people in the world, let alone at the resort, who can put up with Owen's dirty farts. Nevertheless, the two couples knew very well that Owen's love for them was not going to stop him from eating them. To be honest, they were not surprised that Owen would eventually resort to cannibalism. But they always assumed that only the interns and maybe even scumbags would get eaten. Additionally, there was supposed to be an abundant supply of food 24.7 at the resort. Then again, it was the middle of Lent, and Chris said he gave up bringing in food supplies to the resort for Lent because he was a sadistic bastard. It would explain why there's no more food left.

The two couples ran into the reception and dived behind the counter. Oddly enough, there was no secretary at Playa des Losers. There was no need. Then again, the island used to be a hotel resort until it went out of business a few years back. A few guests made idiotic claims that the hotel was haunted and the results were catastrophic as the overwhelming majority of guests were the type of idiots who would mentally believe that ghosts could harm the living. The hotel tried to appeal to more logical tourists, but no one wanted to spend the night at a place that used to be popular with idiots to the owners sold the hotel to the producers of _Total Drama_ and relocated somewhere else. The counter proved to be convenient as Owen did not spot the couples crouching behind it. But Owen did see Katie and Sadie gabbing about how hot Justin was so he gobbled them up (partly because he was hungry; partly because they were gabbing about Justin).

After the beast had left the lobby area in search of more taboo food, the group heard a "psst" coming from the slightly opened door next to the lift. Mike poked his head up to make sure Owen was out of sight. After giving his friends a nod to signal that the coast was clear, Mike led them as they crawled over to the door and entered the room. They were in the stairwell and it turns out that it was Duncan called them over.

"Listen," Duncan whispered, "we won't have much time. If you've left anything behind, pretend it's not in this universe anymore. We can't afford to take risks until that fat ass is taken away. Follow me." He tiptoed down the stairs. Bridgette, Geoff, Zoey and Mike followed. After tiptoeing down six flights of stairs they were in Floor -2, also known as "The Basement below the Basemen" by Chris due to his lack of imagination. Next, they turned several corners and crossed several corridors until they finally reached a bunker that Duncan discovered. Duncan led his friends in and closed and locked the door behind him. Beth, Cameron, Cody, Dawn, Ezekiel, Gwen, LeShawna and Noah also made it there.

"You guys are safe!" Gwen smiled, hugging Bridgette and Zoey.

"It was horrible," Bridgette sighed. "The consolation was Owen eating Heather. We also saw eat Katie and Sadie."

"Speaking of which, where's Lindsay?" Zoey asked Beth. Beth pointed towards the door and said:

"She's making out with Tyler in the bathroom."

"Gee, it's the perfect time to shift alright," Noah sneered. "Owen outside eating everyone in sight while I'm hear waiting to go for a piss."

"You could always knock on the door and ask them to get out so you can go, turkey," groaned LeShawna.

"I thought of that," groaned Noah, "and I knocked several times while you were asleep. The idiots were too busy shagging to hear my loud knocks." Duncan rolled his eyes and picked the lock on the door.

"Make-out session's over!" barked Duncan. "You can make out as soon as Owen gets taken by the RCMP."

"Who called the RCMP?" Mike asked.

"I did, I figured out there was no food left last night so I called the police," said Cody. "They said they'd get here when they get here," he added, sighing.

Tyler huffed. "Well I'm afraid the RCMP are gonna waste their time coming here!" he boasted. "I can take down Owen effortlessly! In fact, I'm gonna take down Owen right now!" He marched over to the door but Duncan reached out and held the jock back.

"Oh no you don't!" growled Duncan. "No one's leaving until it's safe!"

"Then how come **you** get to leave?!" Tyler demanded.

"To prevent more innocent bystanders from getting eaten alive by bringing them over here!" snapped Duncan. "You'd know that if you were paying attention rather than sucking face with Lindsay!"

"Well newsflash: I ain't no terrified of no Owen!" Tyler boasted. "I'll take him down in a jiffy and no one can stop me so there!" He kissed Lindsay goodbye before unlocking the door, opening it and leaving the bunker. Duncan decided there was no point in arguing with an overconfident meathead jock like Tyler while his girlfriend was cheering him on.

"Go Tyler!" Lindsay cheered. Then she paused for a second. "Wait, who's Tyler again?" she asked. Everyone else face-palmed in frustration at Lindsay's stupidity.

* * *

A few floors up Sierra was axing down a door. Once she created a hole that was large enough for her to fit her head though it, she stuck her head in and yelled: "HEEEEEEEEEEERE'S SIERRA!" She stopped advancing when she saw none other than Owen rummaging through the room looking for something… or someone.

"OWEN!" screamed Sierra. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN CODY'S ROOM?"

"Looking for something to eat!" yelped a started Owen, putting his hands in front of his face as Sierra opened the door, which was apparently unlocked. She noticed that Cody's bed was overturned; his clothes were littered all over the floor; his telly was knocked off of its shelf; the bathroom looked like a hurricane ran through it. Assuming the worst, Sierra screeched "DON'T WORRY CODYKINS, MOMMY'LL SAVE YOU!" and pried open Owen's mouth and dived head first down his throat. Of course, if you were paying attention to the last few paragraphs you'd know that Cody was safe and sound at this point. Owen was initially shocked by this but he shrugged it off as he left the room in search of more taboo food to eat.

Just as the big lovable oaf was walking down the corridor, Tyler dived in from a corner to block the beast's path.

"ALRIGHT YOU!" shouted Tyler.

"Who?! Me?!" shrieked Owen.

"YEAH YOU!" snarled Tyler. "Thinking you could just eat up everyone here when you could just go to McDonald's or Burger King even though their nearest restaurants are like five miles away from here?! Huh?! Well I'll show ya!" And with that, Tyler lunged for Owen.

…only to fall into Owen's jaw-dropped mouth.

* * *

**And yet another sick chapter has been completed. Rest assured, there are only going to be loads more people falling into Owen's mouth. Looks like stupidity has played a major role in this one.**

**GOBBLED UP: Chef, Alejandro, Heather, Katie & Sadie, Sierra and Tyler.**

**UNEATEN: Anne Maria, B, Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chris, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, Jo, Justin, LeShawna, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Noah, Sam, Scott, Staci, Trent and Zoey.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh good, it looks like no one has gone insane from reading this fic… YET! This chapter will make the previous chapters look like bedtime stories parents would read to their children… of course I do hope they don't read this story to their children. The only reason I'm not disturbed by this fic – other than the fact that I wrote it – is that English-speaking Europe is full of weirdos like me. Speaking of which, come visit English-speaking Europe, preferably the west of Ireland. We have beaches, picturesque meadows and enough rainfall so that you can have a shower outdoors – on second thought, don't do that last one. You could get arrested for that.**

**Well I guess I'd better get back to the story before even my disclaimers start corrupting your innocent minds. Here we go.**

* * *

Seven people in his belly already, yet Owen was still hungry enough to eat a horse. Luck was on his side – and **only** his side – as he heard someone screaming and crying further down the corridor. Owen followed the noise until he reached the door to the room where the wailing was coming from.

Owen opened the door to find B sitting on DJ's bed and DJ sitting on B's lap. DJ was crying because Harold told him that Santa Claus wasn't real. To add insult to injury, Harold also called DJ an idiot for believing in Santa Claus. B tried to cheer him up by rocking the gentle giant on his lap and letting him cry on his shoulder, but DJ was still crying. Fortunately for him, B didn't mind and continued to give his fellow contestant – who happened to be roughly two years older than him – a horsey ride on his knee.

Unfortunately for DJ, Owen was hungry, so he snatched poor DJ from B's arms and horsed him down. B grew paralysed with fear after seeing this. This made it easier for Owen to eat him as well. However, just as B only had his legs sticking out of Owen's cakehole, Owen felt a force pulling his meal from his digestive tract.

It was too late for B to be saved. The top half of him was already digested.

"Thought you could get nine people before eating me, huh?!" snarled Trent. "Well there's no way I'm going to let that happen! Only **I** get to be the ninth person to be eaten alive!" And with that, Trent forced Owen's mouth open and climbed through his oesophagus and into the stomach. Owen shrugged at this, picked up the half-dead, half-digested B and swallowed him whole as well just before B was fully digested. Ten people were eaten, but Owen was still starving as far as he was concerned. He left DJ's room in search of more food to eat.

And by 'food', I don't mean legal food.

* * *

Owen was walking along the corridor once again. He lost count of how many rooms he searched. Every room he's been in since DJ's room was empty. Owen had no clue why this was the case, although the reason for the array of desolate rooms was fairly obvious.

"Sha-LIGHTNING!"

Owen froze. Did he hear what he thought he just heard?

"Sha-LIGHTNING!"

It had to be true. It just had to be. Owen wasn't just hearing things because of a side effect of his hunger. He ran down the hall and yanked open the door to the hot press where Lightning and Scott were hiding.

"Thanks a lot for blowing our cover, you sha-dumbass!" Scott sneered.

"Sha-HEY!" snapped Lightning, who was taken aback by Scott's remark. "Sha-don't sha-you sha-ever sha-dare sha-insult sha-Lightning sha-ever sha-again, sha-you sha-got sha-it?!" he barked. "Sha-LIGHTNING!" he added, to further emphasise how serious he was.

Scott rolled his eyes but he didn't have the time to utter another remark about how thick Lightning was. Owen grabbed him and scoffed him down. Lightning looked at Owen in the face in sheer terror.

"Sha-AAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Lightning, before experiencing the same fate Scott did.

"My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr andfather's second cousin's brother-in-law's niece invented cannibalism!" Staci fibbed as she happened to be passing by. "Before that, there were too many humans but not enough food to feed all of them! How sad!"

Out of frustration rather than hunger, Owen grabbed Staci and stuffed her down his throat. Sadly, Staci was still gabbing about how one of her far, far distant relatives invented the exact same activity he was engaging himself in, according to her. He knew she was lying but he also knew that the only way to shut her up was to kill her. He hoped his metabolism would go extra fast so he wouldn't have to listen to her anymore. Unfortunately, even though she was deep in his stomach, Owen could still perceive her gob-shite. His stomach acids were probably trying to avoid touching her at all costs. Finally regretting not killing her before swallowing her, a fed up Owen jumped from the top of the stairs and landed on his stomach, finally killing Staci.

Nevertheless, the fall had the unintended consequence of Owen crashing through floor after floor until reaching the bottom of the building.

Which happened to be the exact same bunker Duncan was hiding himself and most of the people at the resort in.

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun! They've been caught! What will happen next?! I'll guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter, though we all expect at least some of our predictions to come true. Oh, and did you know that there's an actual word for being angry and hungry at the same time? It's called 'hangry'. Weird, isn't it? It must be how Owen felt before he ate Staci. I got that from Uberfacts on Twitter.**

**GOBBLED UP: Chef, Alejandro, Heather, Katie & Sadie, Sierra, Tyler, DJ, Trent, B, Scott, Lightning and Staci.**

**UNEATEN: Anne Maria, Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chris, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, Jo, Justin, LeShawna, Lindsay, Mike, Noah, Sam and Zoey.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well my deadlines are out of the way, so I have a free week to update like there is no tomorrow. From now on, I'll keep my disclaimers short, since they are probably more likely to take away your innocence than the actual content of my stories.**

**So here we go!**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shrieked everyone in the bunker except for Owen in unison.

"I know, right?!" sobbed Lindsay. "My finger nails are, like, RED!"

"Really Lindsay?" sneered Noah. "We're about to get eaten alive by a creature of our species, well a creature of our species up until a few hours ago of course, yet all you are worried about is your nails being the wrong colour?"

Lindsay ignored him. "Hey, where's Tyler by the way?" she happily asked, oblivious to the fact that Owen has just grabbed her by the list. She turned around, opened Owen's mouth and stuck her head inside.

"Are you Tyler," she asked Owen's uvula. Believing that it was Tyler though, Lindsay climbed into Owen's mouth and started making out with the uvula.

"Umm, Tyler, you are so wet!" Lindsay chirped. "Want a head?" she asked. Assuming that the silence meant yes, Lindsay placed her teeth on Owen's uvula and bit down on it. Hard.

"OOOOOOOW!" gagged Owen, shoving Lindsay down his oesophagus using his fist. Fortunately for him, Lindsay let go of the uvula and squeaked "WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" as she slid down the oesophagus.

Owen was still hungry, so he decided he wanted to eat more of his former fellow competitors. But everyone had already darted out of the bunker in the nick of time. Owen huffed relentlessly. He ran out of the bunker in search of the remainder of his prey.

* * *

Dakota and Sam were playing _Angry Birds_ on their iPhone 5 and Nintendo3DS respectively. They were barricaded in Sam's room and they were sitting on Sam's bed back to back. Whenever they weren't making out or having a conversation, they were playing with their gadgets in the same area, so they were always spending time together.

They were even eaten together as well. Owen still managed to barge into the room because of all that persistence his hunger has given him. Oddly enough, Dakota and Sam's eyes were so glued to their screens that they took no notice of it. They didn't even register Owen picking the both of them up simultaneously, stuffing them into his mouth simultaneously and swallowing them whole simultaneously, as has happened with Katie and Sadie. They hungry Owen let out a long, loud belch before setting off in search of more food to eat.

* * *

"_WE ARE NEVER! EVER! EVER! EVER! EVER! EVER! EVER! EVER! EVER! EVER! EVER! EVER! EVER! EVER! EVER! EVER! EVER! EVER! EVER! EVER! EVER! EVER! EVER! EVER! GETTING BACK TOGETHER!"_ **[1].**

Owen's ears pricked up when he heard the music. Even though Owen preferred House music or Rock music, he couldn't help but brighten up after hearing the type of music that he thought was made for girls. Why wouldn't he?

It was a sign that some prey was nearby.

After all, Owen had been spending the last couple of hours looking for someone else to eat, but unsurprisingly, most of the remainder of the island's population were hiding from him. Of course, he still could not understand why his prey would edit the song to add several more "ever"-s to the song, but his prey was a strange character indeed anyway, so he didn't dwell on it. Owen followed the vibrations to the source of the music and opened the door to Anne Maria's bedroom. Right there was Anne Maria dancing and singing along to the music being played on her Hi-Fi system at the highest possible volume. Plus, she had her pants taken off and she looked like she was on the verge of getting an orgasm from listening to the singer's voice.

Anne Maria stopped what she was doing as soon as she registered Owen's presence at the doorway. It was apparent that she was completely oblivious to the whole ordeal that had been going on outside her room for the past day as she was scowling.

"OWEN!" Anne Maria shouted. "WOT AH YA DOIN' IN MAH ROOM?! GET OUT!"

But Owen could not comprehend a single word that passed through Anne Maria's paint-saturated lips, despite the fact that she was screaming as loud as she could at him. But can we blame him? She could not be heard over the system's ear-piercing blaring. Anyway, Owen grabbed Anne Maria and swallowed her whole before hitting the 'eject' button on the system that once belonged to Anne Maria. He removed the CD from the disk tray and replaced it with another CD before pressing the 'eject' button again, followed by the 'play' button. Owen skipped and danced to One Direction. Sure, he thought that Taylor Swift's songs were for girls and those, like One Direction's songs, were technically considered to be mainstream Pop. But you see, Owen assumed that because One Direction is a boy band their music was targeted towards boys. Then again, Owen wasn't entirely wrong, considering that some boys do in fact enjoy listening to boy bands. Chris, Chef, Justin, Scott, Alejandro and Duncan also love listening to boy bands although none of them would ever admit it; not even in a million years, even if they were tortured by ISIS agents **[2]**.

Speaking of which, Duncan was passing by on Anne Maria's room. He was looking for the other people that he was hiding with because in the rush of panic when Owen fell through the roof a few hours ago, he was separated from his group and got lost. Then he heard the music that Owen was dancing and singing along to. Completely forgetting about Owen's cannibalistic escapades and all of the related events that occurred recently, Duncan bounced into the room, grabbed Owen's hands and proceeded to dance with Owen. Owen twirled Duncan around and then skipped around the room with his left arm around Duncan's waist, his right hand holding Duncan's left hand, Duncan's right arm wrapped around Owen's neck and both of Duncan's legs wrung around Owen's left upper leg.

The two males – one of them being the last type of person to listen to this kind of music in private, mind you – continued to skip around Anne Maria's bedroom in that strange position. They only stopped doing that when Owen decided to twirl Duncan again. Next, Owen proceeded to swing Duncan around the room for the next thirty seconds, followed by a slow dance with Duncan's feet on Owen's, Duncan's hands on Owen's upper arms and Owen's hands on Duncan's back. The last song on the CD had finally passed and by that time Duncan was straddling Owen's boner, with both of the criminal's feet lifted off the ground. Duncan looked up at Owen and smiled. Owen looked back down at Duncan and smiled as well. Then Owen raised Duncan up further and stuffed the delinquent into his mouth.

* * *

**Well this is certainly ironic. Duncan arranges to keep the *cough* potential *cough* survivors of the massacre in check, yet he died after dancing with the predator to the last song he'd ever want to get caught listening to.**

**GOBBLED UP: Chef, Alejandro, Heather, Katie & Sadie, Sierra, Tyler, DJ, Trent, B, Scott, Lightning, Staci, Lindsay, Sam & Dakota, Anne Maria and Duncan.**

**UNEATEN: Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chris, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, Jo, Justin, LeShawna, Mike, Noah and Zoey.**

**[1]. As you have most obviously guessed, the song Anne Maria was listening to was **_**We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together**_** by Taylor Swift. I added an extra few copies of the word "ever" to make it funny, considering that there are three consecutive "ever"-s every time the punch-line is uttered in the song. After all, I'm pretty sure Anne Maria would edit people's songs like that. Also, I do not own any of the music depicted in this chapter. Besides, I'm not really a huge fan of Mainstream Pop; I'm more of a fan of Punk Rock, 80's Music, House or Metal.  
**

**[2]. ISIS is an agency in the hit animated TV programme **_**Archer**_**. It's one of the most awesome shows out there. I only heard about it a few weeks ago, yet it is already in my top five TV shows to watch, along with **_**Total Drama**_**. That show has my kind of humour, and if you're the kind of person to read my stories, then you're definitely not the kind of person to not watch _Archer_.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now that I'm off for the summer, I have more time for updates. Not a lot of killings occur this chapter, but there are a few crazy bits, so YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! Also, two of the deaths in this chapter are out of nowhere and they may seem rushed. There's also a sentimental moment in this chapter.  
**

**Oh, and to the guest reviewer how made a few suggests, CHEERS! Your ideas have given me some inspiration!**

* * *

"ALL RIGHT OWEN, YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT! YOU WANT TO EAT PEOPLE UP, HUH?! WELL COME ON OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

Eva had had enough of Owen. She was going to kill him. She caught him hiding in the pantry, crouching in the corner in a foetal position. To say that he was afraid of his life of Eva would be an understatement.

"THERE YOU ARE, YA SON OF A BITCH, I'LL CRUSH YOUR SKULL!" Eva bellowed. She dug her right foot into the ground and dragged it back and forth before she charged at Owen. She let out a battle cry that grew increasingly louder as she got closer to Owen. Sadly for her, Owen finally snapped out of his horrified trance and just before Eva could lay a finger on the slob he grabbed her and shoved her down his mouth.

"Hmm, meaty!" Owen drooled.

* * *

Jo was running for her life. She could not believe this was happening.

"JO, GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

Jo regretted pulling that prank on Brick. Not because she finally realised that tripping him down the stairs was dangerous. She would not give a shit if that lead to Brick ending up in the hospital, and she knew it. Jo only regretted tripping Brick because Brick survived the fall with only a few bruises. Plus, he was chasing after her, with the intention of avenging himself and killing her in the most brutal way he could think of.

"JO! I AM WARNING YOU! THE LONGER YOU MAKE ME WAIT TO KILL YOU, THE MORE BRUTAL YOUR DEATH WILL BE!" bellowed Brick. Jo kept running, however, only to run right into Owen. Owen responded by picking up Jo and wolfing her down. Brick skidded to a halt. He scowled at Owen.

"You asshole!" snarled Brick. "I was looking forward to killing her!" Owen ignored the angry cadet's protests and wolfed him down as well.

"Ooh, fun!" chirped Izzy. She grabbed Blaineley and ran towards Owen.

"IZZY, NO!" Blaineley roared, but Izzy ignored her and dived right into Owen's mouth, dragging Blaineley in with her.

* * *

Gwen, Cody, Bridgette, Geoff, Zoey, Mike, Ezekiel and Dawn were looking for the people who wandered away from their group. In particular, they were searching for Duncan and Noah. They were on the floor where Anne Maria's room is.

"Hey, is that door open?" Cody whispered. Everyone looked at one another as millions of thoughts raced through their minds at once. Slowly, they made their way over to the door to Anne Maria's bedroom. A horrible sight met their eyes.

A shoe, which belonged to Duncan, lay along on the floor.

"NO!" Gwen half-gasped, half-shrieked.

"I'm terribly sorry Gwen," Cody sighed. Gwen began to cry on Cody's shoulder as he hugged her. Bridgette, Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Ezekiel and Geoff began to feel sorry for Gwen as well. The joined in the hug. Tears continued to stream down Gwen's face, but she was nevertheless happy with the comfort that her friends were giving her.

"Thank you guys," Gwen sobbed.

"That's what friends are for," Bridgette assured her.

The group continued their hug. Little did they realise, however, that Owen was standing at the doorway. And despite having already eaten twenty-three people, Owen was still hungry.

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Sorry if this chapter was short. I wanted to make it longer, but I realised that if I wanted to do that, I would have to have Owen eat up more people, and I don't want him to start eating large sums of people at once all of a sudden. I must also apologise for how rushed Blaineley and Izzy's deaths were. But I can guarantee you though that more people will be eaten next chapter, and maybe their deaths won't be so rushed. Hopefully, anyway, but I can guarantee a longer chapter next time.**

**GOBBLED UP: Chef, Alejandro, Heather, Katie & Sadie, Sierra, Tyler, DJ, Trent, B, Scott, Lightning, Staci, Lindsay, Sam & Dakota, Anne Maria, Duncan, Eva, Jo, Brick, Izzy and Blaineley.**

**UNEATEN: Beth, Bridgette, Cameron, Chris, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Justin, LeShawna, Mike, Noah and Zoey.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the final chapter for _Ocrais_. I think it's much better than the previous chapter, but that's for you guys, the readers, to decide. Also, some of the scenes for this chapter may gross you out... as do most of my stories, but still even more so than them. So here it goes.**

* * *

"RUN, eh!" shrieked Ezekiel. Everyone ran around the room in endless circles like lunatics. This went on for several hours. The running came to a halt when Zoey tripped. Owen smirked and went up to her, grinning.

"Sorry, Zoey, but you've got to go down!" he malevolently smirked. Zoey had no idea what to do, other than curl up into a ball in fear. Mike watched this in horror as the slob got closer to his girlfriend. Suddenly, he gasped and Svetlana took over from here.

"SVETLANA VILL SAVE ZE DAY!" Svetlana chirped, jumping up towards the ceiling, grabbing the light, swinging off the light, letting go at the right moment and sailing towards Owen to prevent him from eating Zoey. Svetlana fell into Owen's mouth.

Zoey gasped in sheer horror. The sight of her boyfriend being swallowed up whole by Owen was enough for the indie chick to lose her mind and go into Commando mode. Commando Zoey stood up straight, glaring daggers at Owen. Owen began to worry as he saw the anger in the girl's bloodshot eyes.

"Commando Zoey… wants… YOUR HEAD!" she roared, lunging for Owen. Owen fell to the ground as soon as Commando Zoey pounced on Owen. Owen cried out in pain as Zoey repeatedly punched Owen in the face. She flipped him over, grabbed the fatty's head and repeatedly slammed his head into the ground. Every time the angry girl raised Owen's head up into the air by clutching and pulling at his hair, Owen's face appeared to Bridgette, Cody, Dawn, Ezekiel, Geoff and Gwen as bloodier as and more bruised than the previous time they saw his face.

Zoey suddenly let go of Owen… only to jump high in the air, perform a full 720 degree flip and give Owen a roundhouse kick to the head. Owen was knocked unconscious. Zoey got off of Owen, grabbed him by the left foot and proceeded to drag and swing the three-hundred pound slob around and around. The redhead continued to spin Owen around in circles at a very high speed until she let go of his foot. Once she did, Owen went sailing – and crashing – through the window and he landed in the pool, causing a tidal wave that wiped out everything in the pool area. Thankfully, nobody was in the pool area. Commando Zoey turned to her colleagues and said:

"It's time to get out of here! Follow me!" She darted out of the room, followed closely by Gwen, Bridgette, Dawn, Cody, Ezekiel and Geoff.

* * *

A few hours earlier, Beth got separated from her group. She wandered into the pool area, only for the farm girl to slip and fall into the pool. Fortunately, she had a soft landing, but she freaked out when she realised that she has just landed on an unconscious Owen. Her screams prompted the fatso to snap his eyelids open. He sad up and surveyed his surroundings. He saw Beth right in front of him. Obviously, rather than doing the logical thing and escaping the hangry beast, Beth chose to just stand there and scream from the very bottom of her lungs.

Owen finally stood up. He clutched his belly as his stomach rumbled. Beth finally came to her senses and turned to run. Unfortunately, she was too short to reach the ledge and climb out of the pool. It was too late for her now, as Owen had her cornered. Sighing, Beth accepted her faith, and Owen picked her up and swallowed her whole. After letting loose another loud belch, Owen stumbled over to the nearest ladder which he was unintentionally blocking during Beth's final moments in this life. He proceeded to climb the ladder. Nevertheless, as soon as he was fully committed to the ladder, the ladder rattled and broke under Owen's weight and Owen fell to the ground again. The ladder fell on top of him. Owen sighed relentlessly and shoved the ladder aside. He got up and stumbled over to the shallower end of the pool, where he finally managed to climb back onto the main surface of the pool area after fifteen minutes of struggling. He went back into the hotel in search of more food for the hungry beast to munch on.

* * *

Bridgette, Cody, Dawn, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen and Zoey were hiding in what looked like a cramped space that was no more than a metre and a quarter in height. Zoey had on her a helmet with a torched installed in it so she could see what she was doing. She was writing on a piece of paper with a felt-tip pin.

"Alright, Commando Zoey has completed the rules for this secret bunker," Zoey barked. "First things first, if you have to piss, do it into this container." She handed out a small metal water bottle to each of her colleagues. "If you're thirsty, drink from your bottle."

"I'm not sure if I want to drink my own pee," said Gwen, cringing.

"Well you have no choice," Zoey hissed. "It's either that or you can just die of dehydration. It's up to you. But you may have to drink some of your piss if your bottle gets too full. You may also have to eat your own faeces if you get hungry."

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable taking a shit in front of other people," said Cody, feebly.

"Well tough," Zoey scolded. "It's that or we can resort to cannibalism."

"Look, when are the police going to get here?" Bridgette sighed, obviously not wanting to partake in any of the activities Zoey suggested. Yes, she was all natural, but she drew the line of eating her own excrements. Fortunately, Bridgette wasn't going to be participating in any of that stuff anytime soon.

Unfortunately, that was because Owen fell through the ceiling and landed in the centre of the area that was once a place of refuge of the beast's potential victims. Owen immediately grabbed Geoff and stuffed the party boy into his mouth, much to Bridgette's horror. Bridgette rushed in an attempt to rescue her boyfriend, but it was in vain. Geoff was already swallowed up whole. The surfer girl had to be pulled back by Cody and Ezekiel so that she would not end up having the same fate as her boyfriend. Zoey could not believe this was happening. He crawled over to Owen and punched him in the face again.

"I THOUGHT I KNOCKED YOU UNCONSCIOUS, YOU CANNIBALISTIC CRETIN!" she snarled. "HOW ABOUT YOU EAT SHIT!" Zoey forcefully pulled down Owen's pants and forced her hand up the latter's asshole. Before they could witness what Zoey did next, Gwen, Dawn, Cody, Ezekiel and a sobbing Bridgette scrambled out of the crawlspace and climbed up into the basement, where they ran as fast and as far as they could.

Zoey stayed in the crawlspace, where she wrestled Owen, who had his face smeared with… you know. Once again, Zoey had the upper hand in the fight. The fight ended with Owen falling unconscious again. The warrior climbed out of the crawlspace to find another place to hide. She decided she was not going to bother look for her colleagues, believing they abandoned her out of their own selfishness. Of course, it was obvious she was left behind because her actions were… something Owen would probably do.

A few minutes later, Cameron was wandering around the basement, frantically searching for a place to hide. Sadly, he did not see the whole in the ground, which he fell into. He landed on top of Owen, who has just woken from his slumber. He looked over at the horrified bubble boy. Cameron grabbed the edges of the whole and tried to scramble out of the crawlspace. Needless to say, Owen grabbed Cameron by the legs and forced the poor bubble boy down the beast's throat.

* * *

Cody, Gwen, Bridgette, Dawn and Ezekiel were hiding in the attic. They were confessing their sins.

"I regret not apologising to Courtney for taking Duncan away from her while they were still in a relationship," sighed Gwen. "I never told her how sorry I was for hurting her. And Cody, I'm sorry for pushing you aside. You are a good friend." Cody smiled.

"It's okay Gwen, and as long as we're confessing, I might as well tell you all that I was faking that injury in Paintball Deer Hunter," Cody confessed. "All the bear did was take the blueberries, leave a few bruises and steal my money. I only put on the body cast because I wanted to look tough. Karma bit me in the butt and I was eliminated," said Cody.

While the five former contestants were confessing, little did they realise that Owen was sneaking into the attic. They only noticed this when Gwen was suddenly pulled back. Cody reached out and grabbed her legs He tried to pull her back. Bridgette intervened to help by pulling at Cody's legs. It was in vain. Gwen, followed by Cody, and then Bridgette, were swallowed whole by Owen. Dawn and Ezekiel tried to grab Bridgette's ankles, but Owen acted swiftly. The best the moonchild and the prairie kid could do now was to flee from the attic.

Dawn and Ezekiel scurried down the stairs and ran as fast as they could along the corridors with Owen in hot pursuit. The dual crashed into one of the people they were originally looking for before they found themselves in Anne Maria's room.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?!" Noah scolded.

"Noah, don't be like that, eh!" Ezekiel scolded back. "Owen's after us, eh!"

"I know that, home-school," Noah deadpanned. "He's after all of us. So what are your plans now?!"

"We run to the woods!" Dawn replied. "Playa des Losers is separated from Camp Wawanakwa by nothing but a small stream! Let's go!" Dawn and Ezekiel resumed their run. Noah followed after them.

…only to trip and fall. Before Ezekiel and Dawn could help him, Owen grabbed Noah and raised him to his mouth.

"Perfect," Noah sneered. That was his very last word. Dawn was so horrified, she could not move. However, Ezekiel was having none of it, so he swept the moonchild off her feet and darted out of the hotel with Dawn over his shoulder. Owen was about to go after them, until he heard footsteps. The fat beast froze. He tiptoed over the corner, where Commando Zoey lashed out at him.

This time, Owen was prepared. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, through which Zoey fell in.

* * *

**As promised, this chapter was much longer than the previous one. In fact, it was twice as long. The longest chapter I have written for the story so far. It has 2,066 words to be exact. And Trent will be pleased to know that nine people were eaten this chapter, the most out of any chapter for this fic.**

**Sorry if Beth seemed out of character. The way I wrote her, I made her not as smart as she is in the real series. I must also admit, I was saddened by the way Cameron, Gwen, Cody and Bridgette were killed, and I wrote those scenes. Once again, I have made some of the characters' death scenes a little too rushed. Sorry about that, heh-heh.**

**The next chapter will feature seven final deaths by cannibalism, and for the first time, some will be killed by other means. Who you ask? You'll just have to wait and see, *evil face*.**

**GOBBLED UP: Chef, Alejandro, Heather, Katie & Sadie, Sierra, Tyler, DJ, Trent, B, Scott, Lightning, Staci, Lindsay, Sam & Dakota, Anne Maria, Duncan, Eva, Jo, Brick, Izzy, Blaineley, Mike, Beth, Geoff, Cameron, Gwen, Cody, Bridgette, Noah and Zoey.**

**UNEATEN: Chris, Courtney, Dawn, Ezekiel, Harold, Justin and LeShawna.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the final chapter of **_**Ocrais**_**! It is definitely much better than the previous chapter, well at least in my opinion, however. I must warn you though, some of the characters in this chapter are out of character.**

**So here it is!**

* * *

"I… I don't… it just doesn't feel right."

"Aw… c'mon. You know you want to."

"But… but what about our reputations?"

"This will have no effect on our reputations as long as no one finds out, right?"

"(Sighing) I guess so."

"You don't sound so enthusiastic, don't you?"

"I just can't have sex with a married man, _especially_ if he's married to Chef Hatchet."

"Our marriage is already broken. We're already halfway through making the divorce effective. Maybe the 'infidelity' on my part will speed up the whole divorce process. Besides, if Chef did not want me to cheat on him, he shouldn't have been the one to file for the divorce."

"That's not what I mean. Chef Hatchet hates bisexuals. Most of the people on this island is bisexual, which is mostly why Chef treats us like shit. He'd kill you!"

"HA! Even after the divorce, we'll still be working together. We cannot hurt each other while we're working, and when we're not working, we're not going to see each other. Ever!"

"I guess so… but I still feel like a hypocrite for shifting a married man. I feel like… Duncan!"

"You're relationship wasn't in as much hot water as my marriage to Chef when Duncan cheated on you," Chris assured her. "Don't feel they way. I know it's hard not to, but you've got to stop living in the past. It's not healthy. Besides, no one is spying on us, so we're grand."

Courtney smiled. "You're right," she beamed. She and Chris resumed their make out session. Little did they realise that Owen was eavesdropping on their conversation right outside the door. He smirked, before slamming his torso against the door, breaking the door down in the process. Courtney and Chris stopped what they were doing and they pulled the covers up to their chins.

"OWEN!" Chris barked. "GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE, NOW!"

"I don't think so!" Owen smirked, attempting to grab Chris. Chris, fortunately, ducked in time, but Owen still managed to grab a bit of Chris:

His hair.

"MY HAIR?!" shrieked Chris. "MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

"You want it?" Owen jeered. "Come and get it!" He tossed the toupee into his mouth. Chris lunged towards Owen, but Courtney held him back.

"No Chris, it's too dangerous!" Courtney shrieked. But Chris refused to listen. Despite Courtney's strength, Chris managed to break free from Courtney's hold and dive into Owen's mouth in a futile attempt to grab his hairpiece at the last second.

Chris McLean was swallowed whole. Courtney shrieked in sheer horror. She glared at Owen.

"You… YOU MONSTER!" she gasped. "GIMME BACK MY CHRIS!"

"You want him?" Owen jeered. "Come and get it!"

"FUCK YOU!" snarled Courtney, lunging for Owen. Not to retrieve Chris in vain, but to beat to living shit out of Owen.

Sadly, Owen was more prepared. Unlike Courtney, he wasn't panicking (despite being afraid of his life of her in the past), and Owen also was not letting his emotions – apart from his hunger – get the better of him. He grabbed Courtney and shoved her down his throat.

That was the end of Courtney and Chris.

* * *

Ezekiel and Dawn were running across the grounds of Camp Wawanakwa in an effort to get to the woods. Out of the blue, the sound of helicopters echoed around the island. Dawn and Ezekiel looked up towards the horizon. It was the RCMP. They have finally arrived! Ezekiel and Dawn raised their arms to form Y-shapes and they jumped and screamed. The RCMP noticed them and they went closer and closer until…

_**KA-BOOOOOOOOOM!**_

…to the horror of the prairie kid and the moonchild, the RCMP helicopters were spinning out of control while fire was seeping out from various sections of the helicopters. Dawn and Ezekiel had to duck and cover because they could not bear to see the helicopters crash…

…which they did.

* * *

"GOSH! How could you be such an idiot, LeShawna?!"

"Harold, I do not have time for superheroes! Besides, I thought you liked DC and Marvel equally!"

"I do, but saying you don't care for either of them is not the same as liking them equally! GOSH!"

"Harold, I don't give a shit!" snarled LeShawna. "And don't you ever call me an idiot!"

"I can and will as long as you continue to be one!" Harold snapped.

LeShawna had had enough. "Oh that's it!" she growled, ganging up on her now ex-boyfriend. "You have just messed with the wrong gal!" Harold tried to defend himself by acting like a ninja (thinking he was a ninja, anyway). Naturally, it was useless. LeShawna grabbed Harold by the collar and held him up in the air.

"Y'know, I great dating ya in the first place!" LeShawna hissed, trying to strangle Harold. Fortunately for Harold, he was freed from LeShawna's grasp because LeShawna was pulled backwards all of a sudden. Unfortunately, Harold's saviour was Owen. Owen stuffed LeShawna into his mouth and swallowed her whole. Rather than thanking Owen for saving him from his ordeal, the dweeb decided to berate him.

"That is just physically impossible!" Harold snarled. "A person or any object as big as LeShawna cannot possibly fit in a mouth as small as yours! GOSH! You're such an idiot, Owen!" Owen sniffled at the insult. He retaliated by seizing Harold and putting the lanky teen into his mouth.

* * *

Dawn and Ezekiel ran up to the area where the saw the helicopters crash-land at. To their surprise, they found a huge crater filled to the brim with helicopters. Apparently, the RCMP has made several attempts to reach the island, but none of them were successful. There was definitely more helicopters in the crater than there were when Ezekiel and Dawn saw them coming. Also among the destroyed helicopters and recently deceased policemen and policewomen were dead interns who were unfortunately caught up in the crashes. Every intern who was still alive prior to the chaos was now lying dead in that pile.

All of a sudden, Justin jumped down from a tree branch and safely landed on the ground. Strapped onto his back was a missile launcher.

"Hello, Ezekiel and Dawn," said Justin, smiling malevolently.

"YOU!" shrieked Ezekiel. "YOU WERE STOPPIN' THE RCMP FROM HELPING US ALL ALONG, EH!" he shouted.

"Very good, Ezekiel," Justin sneered. "I bet you have an idea as to why you are doing this, am I right?"

"Yeah, and that's because you're a prick!" Dawn scolded. "You hid all of the food so Owen would resort to eating his own friends and acquaintances! You did that because you wanted everyone on this island to pay close attention to you! But since Owen was the only one on this God-forsaken island who took you seriously in the months leading up to this chaos, you decided that only you and Owen should be left on this shithole, so that the whole island would be paying close attention to you! Am I correct?!"

Justin was astounded. "Actually, yes, you are correct!" he gasped. "How on earth did you figure this out?!"

"I can see it in your aura, you vile, selfish, cocky prick-dick!" Dawn spat.

"Okay, now that is just more disturbing than that cannibalistic rampage Owen has embarked on," was all Justin could reply.

"That's only cos yer not disturbed by the rampage, eh!" Ezekiel roared.

"True, true," Justin smirked. "You guys are clever. **Too** clever, to be exact!" He snapped his fingers. In an instant, Dawn felt big, strong arms being wrapped around her waist. Before the moonchild could scream bloody murder, she was down Owen's oesophagus.

"DAWN! NO! Eh?" Ezekiel shrieked, pouncing on Owen. "UP-CHUCK MY FRIEND, YOU CANNIBALISTIC MORON!" the home-school bellowed, raising Owen's head and banging it against the ground repeatedly. Owen grabbed Ezekiel and fired the prairie kid against a tree. Ezekiel quickly recomposed himself and launched himself from the tree towards Owen, slamming into the big lovable oaf. Ezekiel shoved his hand into Owen's mouth and grabbed onto Owen's top incisors. Ezekiel tugged at them so he could remove them from Owen's gums. Ezekiel only managed to remove one tooth. Before he could remove another, Owen bit down on Ezekiel's wrist, amputating the prairie boy in the process.

Ezekiel was horrified. He was not sure how he was going to live without his good hand if he against all odds survived. Yet, the once-feral prairie kid was still determined to finish Owen off. He punched Owen in the nose with his other hand. Owen kneed Ezekiel in the balls and pushed him with both hands backwards. Owen grabbed Zeke by the legs and proceeded to bend his legs the wrong way. Just before that could happen, Ezekiel kicked Owen in the chin and crawled towards Justin. He wanted that missile launcher.

"Get back from me, ya freak!" Justin ordered. Ezekiel ignored him and grabbed the male model by the legs. He pulled Justin to the ground and made his way towards the missile launcher. Sadly, Ezekiel found himself being pulled off of Justin by Owen. Ezekiel squirmed in Owen's tight grasp. It was in vain. Owen placed Ezekiel's head inside his mouth. Ezekiel bit down hard on Owen's tongue in an attempt to weaken Owen's grasp on his body and try to escape.

Instead, Owen bit down hard on Ezekiel's neck.

Ezekiel's severed head rolled down Owen's oesophagus before his beheaded corpse slid closely behind it. Owen helped Justin up.

"Owen, you saved me!" Justin beamed, obviously pretending to be happy. "You're my hero!" he added, hugging Owen. Sure, it was superficial of Justin, since in reality he does not love Owen. But Owen was happily oblivious to it. In fact, Owen was so excited he picked up Justin and swallowed the male model whole before realising what he was doing. Owen fell to his knees and broke down in tears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Owen wailed. In an instant, Owen completely forgot what has happened. He forgot that he'd eaten Justin. He forgot that he'd eaten everyone else on the island. He was unaware that the RCMP was ever after him.

All Owen could think about was his rumbling stomach. Giving in to his cravings once again, Owen proceeded to bite his nails. Once all of his nails were gone, Owen moved onto his fingers and toes. Within half an hour of eating his nails, Owen had already cleared his arms and legs of hands and feet. His arms and legs were next on the menu. All that was left of Owen has his head and body. It was physically impossible for the poor cannibal to eat the remainder of his body without his hands.

Suddenly, Owen began to feel chronic pains coming from his stomach. With every passing second, the pains doubled in intensity. Out of the blue, Owen's body proceeded to slowly increase while its volume of blood diminished quickly. Within minutes, Owen was bigger than the cabins, the mess hall, the outhouse and the confessional cam combined, and his body was completely drained of blood. Within another few minutes, it was impossible to walk past a city within a radius of a hundred miles without seeing Owen. Another few minutes later, Owen was so big the province of Ontario and the state of Michigan were crushed right under his butt cheeks, plus the states of New York and Pennsylvania were flooded with Owen's piss. A few minutes later, most of North America was under Owen's butt and the continent was now flatter than the Netherlands. It was not long before Owen was too big for the earth to support his mass, so he was drifted off into the vacuum of space.

It was only then did Owen lose consciousness. Yes, he lost all of his blood almost a half an hour ago, but the blood in the corpses of his former friends and colleagues were being recycled by his circulatory system so that he could stay alive.

Owen's body exploded. His bones, guts and organs were fired in every single direction. Most of them got sucked into the atmosphere by the earth's gravity and they hit the earth like meteors. The explosion also released a massive, yet unpleasant gas that seeped into the atmosphere, burning a huge hole in the Ozone Layer. The hole was large enough for enough ultraviolet rays to burn the earth to a crisp.

Every single living thing on planet earth were reincarnated on another planet, somewhere in another galaxy. Their lives continued on from the point where they were killed back on the earth, and they retained all of the knowledge that they had sustained while on earth. Fortunately, they were blissfully unaware of what happened. Their new solar system is fundamentally similar to their old one. The whole situation with Owen was erased from their memories. It is now universally accepted that Owen died of obesity.

The reality is, Owen was not reincarnated. He's now burning in Hell for all eternity.

* * *

**And so the story concludes with a happy ending… well Owen doesn't get one, but at least he got his comeuppance.**

**Now that **_**Ocrais**_** is finished, I will be moving on to a new project. And of course, I will continue to update my other unfinished stories. I'll simply be writing another one as well. It will be up either this week or next week. Don't forget to read my other stories as well… although my early stories are fundamentally different from the stories I've been writing in recent times. Just goes to show how powerful change is.**

******GOBBLED UP (BUT LATER REINCARNATED): Chef, Alejandro, Heather, Katie & Sade, Sierra, Tyler, DJ, Trent, B, Scott, Lightning, Staci, Lindsay, Sam & Dakota, Anne Maria, Duncan, Eva, Jo, Brick, Izzy, Blaineley, Mike, Beth, Geoff, Cameron, Gwen, Cody, Bridgette, Noah, Zoey, Chris, Courtney, LeShawna, Harold, Dawn, Ezekiel and Justin.**

**KILLED BY OTHER MEANS (BUT LATER REINCARNATED): Interns, RCMP personnel and every other inhabitant on earth.**

**KILLED BY OTHER MEANS (AND CONDEMNED ETERNALLY): Owen.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
